


For the Love of a Daughter

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5B AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, F/M, not gaston, where they meet belle's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5B AU where Gaston is not in the Underworld. Instead, Belle finds her mother, Colette, and they’re reunited. Belle and Rumple struggle to work together against Hades to destroy the contract on their child. Featuring the Blind Witch, Hades, Peter Pan, Colette and the Storybrooke crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

            When she had woken up that morning, she had not expected to jump into a portal and go to the Underworld. She had not expected to find her husband there, and be told her being there was a mistake. From there, she had certainly not expected to be told that she was pregnant, that her child-to-be was the price of a contract written by Rumplestiltskin countless years ago that now belonged to Hades, and that Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One. Again.

            That was too much information to process, or for him to assume she could handle all at once. Everything was out in the air, and she had left him in the library. Belle needed space to think through the things she’d been told. So, she went back to the loft and sat around the table with Hook, Emma, Henry, Snow, Regina, and David, but her mind was hardly invested in their conversation about Hades, and thinking back to the look on her husband’s face when he’d told her everything.

            He was being completely honest, but she couldn’t say she had liked everything she’d been told. Belle’s head was spinning as she thought about the concept of Hades taking her baby - this baby she’d known about for maybe two hours - and felt a fierce protectiveness she’d never felt before. She had a strong maternal instinct, she supposed. How did Rumple even know she was pregnant? She hadn’t even thought to ask, but she somehow knew he was right.

            “Belle?”

            Belle turned, seeing Emma’s concerned face.

            “You okay? You haven’t said much.”

            “I’m…” she shifted in her chair, seeing everyone’s eyes land on her. _Pregnant?_ No, she certainly wasn’t telling them that. _Confused?_ Oh, very. _In a complicated relationship?_ Check. “Tired. I didn’t exactly think I would end up in the Underworld today.”

            David nodded, putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder. “We understand, Belle. We were just saying, though, that maybe…”

            “Maybe you could talk to Rumplestiltskin. About defeating Hades,” Snow finished.

            Belle shrugged. “Hook said that his brother moving on weakened Hades, yeah? We just have to get more people to move on.”

            She’d only been half paying attention, but she had surmised that much.

            Hook slammed his hand on the table. “Yes, but we need a quicker solution, love, and the Crocodile might have it.”

            Belle could not help but roll her eyes. “I’m not interested in being your middleman. Not today.” She stood up quickly, again sensing everyone’s attention on her, and walked straight out the door. She heard Emma call after her, but nobody followed. Not that she had thought anyone would - she knew her whereabouts were not a priority until they needed something, like research or a babysitter.

            Babysitter. Baby. She was having a baby. For the first time in a long time, Belle wished she could talk to her mother, since she was apparently going to be a mother. The realization hit her quickly - her mother could be in the Underworld. Her mother could be just miles away. She remembered Regina mentioning she had talked to her father and seen her mother - there was a definite possibility her own mother was in the Underworld. Belle was walking to the town square, opposite the way of the pawn shop. She wasn’t sure where she was headed, but she didn’t want to be close to the shop. Or, for the first time in her life, the library.

            The Underworld was a place for unfinished business. Belle wasn’t sure if her mother had any. Of course, she thought her mother must have unfinished business given she’d died when Belle was a teenager during an ogre attack, but maybe her sacrifice had left her at peace.

            Her feet had led her to the diner. She took a deep breath, not sure who frequented the Underworld’s version of Granny’s restaurant.  The counter was manned by a strange looking woman with eccentric jeweled clothing, wild hair, and clouded-over eyes. The woman held her hand out as Belle stepped closer to a chair. “The Beauty,” she rasped, her eye reaching towards Belle though her eyes kept searched. “I heard you had… landed here.”

            “Yes…” Belle said slowly, cautiously taking a seat.

            “What can I get you? Perhaps a sandwich? Or a nice stew made of children? It’s your choice,” the woman crooned.

            Belle gasped, her hand landing on her stomach where a cluster of cells was apparently forming a child.

            The woman cackled. “That one always gets the newbies. You don’t have a witch’s sense of humor. I can tell you’re not here for food, but you need something.”

            “I just want to know if my mother is here,” Belle said, feigning confidence. She sometimes felt like her bravery had run out long ago, and now it was just an act. She was so scared of Hades, so scared he would take her baby, scared he would take the thing she wanted most. She was unsure of Rumple, hurting and torn about his return to darkness and the fact that he was so sure he could have the Dark One curse _and_ her. Their family. The family they could be.

            The woman shrugged, leaning forward on the counter as she confided to Belle. “Lots of people come in, not many go out. I’d check the cemetery. If the headstone is flat, they’re moved onto a better place. If it’s up, they’re here. If it’s tilted, they’ve… gone to a worse place.”

            Belle shuddered to think of a place worse than the still, colorless Underworld she was in.

            “Thank you,” she said quickly, scooting out of the stool she was sitting in. “The cemetery is…?” Belle trailed off, and the witch flourished her hand to the right. It reminded her of Rumplestiltskin when they had lived in the Dark Castle together. Belle almost laughed, exiting the diner and walking down the street to where she could see the outline of headstones. Those days in the Dark Castle held someone of her fondest memories, but they were gone and nothing could bring them back. Things were different now.

            The walk to the cemetery wasn’t long, and soon Belle found herself faced with rows and rows of white marble headstones. She walked through a few alphabetized rows, locating the C’s. She held her breath, closing her eyes and staying still for a moment. If her mother wasn’t here, it was okay. If her mother had moved on to a better place, it was fantastic. If her mother was here, she could see her again. Belle wouldn’t even contemplate the concept that her mother would go somewhere worse than this Underworld.

            Opening her eyes, Belle’s eyes searched the headstones. _Colette of Avonlea._ Belle could hardly breathe as she approached, her hands tracing the letters of the upright headstone. Her mother was _here._ She could talk to her - tell her things she’d only written in a diary instead of saying the words out loud. She could hug her again, she could look at her again, she could simply _be_ with her mother again.

            Belle began to laugh, a full-hearted laugh that led to tears slipping down her face as the weight of everything she was trying to ignore began to overwhelm her. She sat down, crossing her legs and wiping tears off her cheeks. She would look ridiculous to any passerby. Belle began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. As soon as her thoughts were collected, she could start her search for her mother. She had to have a normal job here, one where Belle could find her.

            She heard the unmistakable sound of someone using magic to appear. Turning slightly, she saw Rumplestiltskin standing behind her.

            “I told you, I’m not making any decision right now,” she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

            “I know, Belle, and I don’t expect you to,” he said, his voice quiet. “I just don’t like you being alone here. With Hades, and whoever else lurks this hell.”

            “You’re the reason I’m _in_ the Underworld,” Belle countered.

            He looked like he was at a loss for words, which was not usual for him. “Can I -” he gestured towards the ground.

            Belle patted the spot next to her. “Yeah.”

            Though she wasn’t thrilled with Rumplestiltskin at the moment, she didn’t need to shut him out. She knew she was in love with him, and probably always would be. They were quiet for a moment, and Belle kept her eyes ahead, watching the sunset in the curiously and horrifyingly red sky.

            “Is this your mother, Belle?” Rumple asked slowly. “Your mother’s headstone?”

            She nodded, closing her eyes and attempting not to let tears fall. It didn’t work, and she felt her shoulders wrack with sobs. “She’s here, Rumple,” she managed to say. “I can talk to her again.”

            “Yes,” he said, “You can.”

            She didn’t know why she kept crying - maybe it was the discovery her and her mother were in the same realm, maybe it was because she was going to be a mother herself, or maybe it had just been a long day. Rumple cautiously put his arm around her and she let him, falling into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder as her tears stained his suit.

            When her sniffling stopped, Belle looked up at him with tired, red eyes. “Will you help me find her?”

            He kissed the top of her head. “Of course, sweetheart.”

            She nodded slowly, resting her head on his shoulder again and drifting to sleep. When she woke up, she was in their home. Or, the Underworld version of their home. Rumplestiltskin was nowhere to be seen, but a Daily Mirror had been left next to her.

            Her mother ran the newspaper.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple try to get to the same page, and look for Belle's mother.

            Her closet in the Underworld was surprisingly similar to the one she had at home. This was truly a very strange realm, modeled exactly after Storybrooke, in a disconcerting and lifeless way. Belle found a new dress, and sighed in the mirror at the bags under her eyes that indicated her exhaustion. She made her way down the creaky stairs, pausing when she heard feet shuffling in the kitchen. Someone was cooking something, she could tell from the crackling noise she heard, like someone frying eggs.

            Belle walked in slowly, seeing Rumple’s back as he held a pan over the stove. “Hey,” she said quietly, sitting at the kitchen table.

            “Belle,” he said, giving her a closed-mouth smile. “Glad you’re up.”

            “I kind of… kind of just thought you’d be gone.”

            He didn’t reply, focused on the pan in front of him. It looked like he was scrambling eggs. Scrambled eggs were her favorite breakfast. “You were normally gone when I woke up in the mornings,” Belle said, sadness twinging her voice at the honest confession. They had never really discussed where he went early in the mornings, maybe because Belle didn’t truly want to know.

            “I didn’t sleep in the bedroom last night,” he said, looking back at her. “I didn’t know if you’d want me too. I slept in the guest, and I was going to bring you up breakfast.”

            “Oh.”

            “It’s almost done. Just a moment more on the toast. Grape or strawberry jelly?”

            “Grape.”

            “Thought so,” he said, taking two pieces of bread and putting them in the toaster. Belle watched him, smiling a little at the ludicrousy of their situation. He was making her breakfast in Hell.

Before long, he'd set a plate in front of her and seated himself across from her. “You saw the newspaper?” he asked, and she nodded, taking a small bite of her eggs. Her appetite was the first thing to go when she was worried, but she knew she had to eat, especially now.

“I guess loving books during life translates to writing things in death,” Belle said.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “Some resident’s occupation make sense, some don't. Do you want to find her?”

“Yes!” Belle said eagerly, then felt herself grow worried. “But…                               

“What's worrying you? I'm sure she wants to see you.”

Belle shifted, her toast taking an extra long time to chew as she tried to carefully choose her words. “I'm just not sure she'd be proud of me. Of who I am.”

“Because of me,” Rumple said, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

She shook her head, looking slight exasperation mixing with defensiveness. Belle had always been honest in her decisions and owned up to them. “It’s not you, Rumple,” she said, trying to express what she meant.

The last her mother knew, she was going to marry Gaston and rule Avonlea. That certainly hadn’t come to pass, and sometimes Belle felt like her mother would be disappointed that her daughter hadn’t become a great hero or leader. Sure, she’d done some things in the past - the Yaogaui, deducting Zelena’s time travel plan, but recently, she felt like she wouldn’t be remembered for anything but being the strange, bookish girl who loved the dark wizard.

“I'm the Dark One,” he said bluntly, “Not exactly a model son in law.”

“Hey,” she said, reaching for his hand and waiting for him to look at her. “I chose to marry you, Rumple. I have always known who you are, and that's why I love you.”

“But,” she continued, “That doesn't mean I want you using dark magic left and right to solve problems, and I know we can find a solution to our Hades problem using _light_ magic.”

She wanted him to be part of her family, to be involved with the child that would arrive in nine months. But that child didn’t need a father who was killing people and using the darkest of magic to accomplish what he wanted.

“I don't use light magic, Belle,” he said gently. “I can figure out a way to void the contract on our child, but I don't know how to use light magic to do it.”

“We’ll figure it out, then. Together.” Belle said determinedly, and he settled back in his chair.

“I just don't think it'll work,” he said, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

“Well, I do,” she said, trying not to glare at him. Sometimes they were both too stubborn for their own good, and Belle knew they'd have to reach a compromise. “Let's not worry about the contract for today, as much as I want too. I want to see my mother. She might even be able to help.”

Rumple looked uncomfortable, and Belle’s mouth twisted as she picked up her now empty plate and took it to the sink. “Hades is probably tangled up with Zelena today, but, I just -”

“What, Rumple?”

“I don't want to make the mistakes I made with Baelfire with this child,” he said, his voice gravelly as he stared at the table.

Belle approached him, standing behind the chair he was seated at and putting her hands around his shoulders. “Hey,” she said quietly. He looked at her, defeat in his eyes. “You won't.”

“Our baby is starting it's existence by being owed to the God of the Underworld, Belle.”

“And that's less than ideal, yes, but we will fight back and we will be free of the contract.”

“I hope so,” he said, and she nodded, looking out the window.

“Let's go find my mother,” she said, extending her hand for him to take and follow her out the door. Apparently, the newspaper was run from the town hall. But before Belle and Rumplestiltskin could get in, they were blocked by a harried looking Emma and company.

“Belle, we need you,” Emma said. “There's an encryption on this tablet, and we think Killian and I could-”

Belle crossed her arms. “I'm a little busy.”

“But we could go home if we do this,” Emma said.

Belle glanced back. Rumple was looking at the heroes warily. “Don't you want to go home, Belle?” Regina asked, glancing between the two of them.

“I’d rather not have been here at all,” Belle said drily. “But that's neither here nor there.”

“If you'll excuse us,” Rumple said, trying to move past Hook and Charming, who were standing guard by the town hall door.

Snow whispered something in Emma’s ear, and the two women backed away, clearing their path to the town hall door. Belle exhaled slowly as they walked in. She felt good for standing up for herself, but she knew soon enough they'd ask again and she would help them.

They reached the door that said Underworld Mirror, Editor: Colette of Avonlea. Belle paused, turning to look at Rumple as he stopped a few steps behind her. “Aren't you coming in?” she asked, her hand on the doorknob.

     “I think it may be best you go in alone at first. I don't know what your mother will think of me, and I don't want to taint your reunion.”

“Rumple,” she said doubtfully, but he stood firm with his arms crossed, set in his choice. Belle sighed, looking back at him as she stepped inside. He seemed to be smiling slightly, which she hoped was a good omen. The office was a clutter of old newspapers and books. It _smelled_ like her mother, the clean floral scent bringing back memories of a childhood that she hadn't thought about in ages. A woman with short brown hair and reading glasses was typing something on a computer, not having noticed Belle’s entrance.

“Mother,” Belle said, hardly a whisper. The woman turned, immediately recognizing her daughter, despite the years that had passed since her departure from Earth.

      “Belle,” the older woman said in return, springing from her chair and holding Belle in a rocking embrace that was over far too soon. She was in her mother’s arms again, seven years old without a worry in the world. Her mother was smiling at her, her hand skimming Belle’s cheek as she looked her over. “My daughter.”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Colette talk. Colette meets her son-in-law, and Peter Pan meets his daughter-in-law.

When they broke apart, Colette spent a moment studying Belle’s face, holding Belle’s hands in hers. “I can’t believe you’re here,” Belle whispered, still in disbelief. “You must have unfinished business.”

“I suppose I do,” her mother said with a small shrug, like she didn’t know what it was. “You’re not - dead, are you?” she asked, worry crossing her face.

“Oh!” Belle said, her voice reassuring. “I’m still alive. That’s funny, Rumple said the same thing when he saw me here.”

“Rumple?” her mother asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“He’s my… I’m married, but not to Gaston,” Belle confessed. “It’s kind of complicated and upside down, but… He’s my husband.”

Her mother gasped quietly, as if realizing how much Belle had grown and changed since her death. “I can’t believe you’re married,” her mother said, looking mournful. “I missed so much of your life. I missed  _ you _ so much, my beautiful girl.”

“I’m here now,” Belle said, “And we’re together again.”

Colette wrapped Belle into another tight hug. “Tell me all about him. He must be quite the man to have captured your heart.”

Belle decided to approach the subject head-on. “When you were… Alive, had you heard of Rumplestiltskin?”

Her mother’s seemed to recognize the name. “The Dark One?” she replied, phrasing it like a question. “You called him Rumple - you're married to  _ Rumplestiltksin _ ?”

“Yes,” Belle said, beginning to speak quickly. “I know it seems crazy and some people don't accept it, I know father certainly didn't at first, but-”

“Do you love him, Belle?” Her mother asked, silencing her daughter’s justifications. 

“Yes.”

Short, simple, and the truth.

“Then that's what matters. I'll love him, too, I'm sure.”

“You don't even want to know how we met?” Belle asked, wondering if her mother would still think he was lovable after hearing the whole tale.

“I imagine it's a long story,” her mother said, glancing at a clock that hung on the wall, the time frozen at 1:12. “One you could tell me over lunch? We have time now.”

Belle squeezed her mother’s hand that was still holding hers. “Yes. Absolutely.”

They stepped out together and Belle looked down the hall, expecting Rumple to still be waiting. He was not in sight. “Something wrong, darling?” Colette asked, noticing Belle’s worried expression.

“Nothing. I'm sure he’s fine.”

When her mother didn't budge, Belle clarified. “Rumple was waiting here for me. He didn't want to come in. I'm sure he's… Somewhere.”

_ With Hades or God knows who else _ .

“Surely,” Colette agreed, though she didn't look positive. The pair walked out the town hall and towards the diner. It was time for a highly over-due mother daughter talk. 

They found a booth and Belle started from the beginning, with the Ogre War’s escalation leading to their plea to Rumplestiltskin for help. Belle explained the Dark Curse as best she could, using salt and pepper shakers and silverware to act things out. Her mother went from looking perplexed to happy to sad to conflicted, and not without reason. Rumple and Belle’s story was nothing short of a roller coaster. Just as she got to the part where she explained the banishment and his return, the diner stilled. 

Her husband had entered. The living always seemed to quiet the dead. He glanced her way, making eye contact and walking over, sitting next to Belle. 

“Belle,” he said quietly.

“Rumple,” she said, smiling briefly before speaking under her breath. “Where did you go?”

“We’ll discuss it later,” he returned in a similarly hushed tone, then turning to look at the woman staring at the couple from across the booth. Belle had sometimes imagined the two meeting, but for some reason, it had never been like this. 

“Colette, I assume?” he asked, using a friendly voice Belle rarely heard with people other than herself.

Her mother smiled, extending her hand for him to shake. “And you must be Rumplestiltskin.”

“That I am,” he confirmed. “I want to assure you that your daughter and our unborn child’s safety are my absolute priority.”

Colette’s expression changed, her eyes shifting from him to Belle. She dropped the fork that had been bringing a bite of salad to her mouth. “You're pregnant?” she asked, her tone unrecognizable.

Belle felt herself shrink back in the booth, felt the eyes of her mother and her baby’s father and the diner goers who were eavesdropping on their conversation land on her. Her hands went to hover over stomach, some maternal instinct she already had. “Yes,” she said. It was the truth, she couldn't deny it.

Colette broke into a small smile, reaching over to comfort her daughter. “You're to be a mother,” she said, and Belle could've sworn tears were shining in her eyes.

“I assumed you had told her already,” Rumple whispered to her apologetically after they'd collected to-go boxes and parted ways. Her mother said she had work to do, because Hades would be suspicious and unkind if her daily reports weren’t in by a certain time. Belle didn't mind being apart from her for a couple hours to talk with her husband.

Belle simply shrugged in return, following him towards the shop. She would’ve told her mother eventually anyway. Her arms were crossed tight over her chest, and she prayed that they wouldn’t run into any of their Storybrooke “friends”. 

“Where did you go this afternoon?” she asked as he turned the key to the shop, stepping in after him. How he had the key to the shop in the Underworld baffled her.

“Met up with an old comrade.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Be more specific, Rumple.”

“My father.”

Her eyes widened. “Your father? Peter Pan is here?”

Rumple chuckled, nodding. “And I’m the one who did him in. But he may help us.”

“Rumple, are you crazy?” Belle asked, lowering her voice. “Your father had not good in him. None at all. The last time I saw him, you  _ died.  _ You can’t work with him, you can’t involve him with our child -”

She was getting visibly upset, her face reddening, waving her arms, when the man in question himself stepped out from one of the shadows of the shop. “Not exactly a happy reunion,” he deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at his daughter-in-law. 

Belle took a step back, and Rumple put his arm over her protectively. “Papa,” he said coolly. “Belle just doesn’t know how you’re helping us.”

She rolled her eyes, about to speak, when Pan clapped his hands together, bringing one to cover his dead heart. “I’m a changed man, Belle. I want to walk the Earth again, smell the fresh air, feel things.”

“I’m willing to work with Rumple and get Hades to tear that contract apart,” Pan said, stepping closer to Belle. “In exchange for a living heart, so I can be around when you have that grandchild of mine.”

“Pardon me if I throw up,” Belle said, her voice lethal. “You will  _ never  _ see my child.”

Pan remained unphased, continuing calmly, “Zelena is Hades’ weakness. We kidnap her in exchange for the tearing of the contract. Rumple and I have the combined power to hold someone of her magical caliber. You  _ need  _ me.”

Belle’s anger did not fade. “We will not work with you, not for a moment, dead or alive.”

Rumple looked between the angry staring match occurring in the shop. “Papa, could you leave us alone for a moment?”

“Son,” Pan said, turning to Rumple. “My offer stands for twenty-four hours. And you will regret it if you don’t say yes.”

With this, he poofed away, a haze of green smoke left in his wake. Belle pushed past Rumple trying to stop her, walking out of the shop angrily. He walked out after her, saying her name in a low voice. 

“I can’t believe you,” Belle yelled, turning to face him. “I can’t believe you would even  _ consider  _ working with that terrible man! Whose heart are you going to give him? Henry’s? Regina’s? Oh, I know, Killian! Too bad he’s already dead!”

“Belle, no!” Rumple said, reaching for her hand and trying to calm her down. “It’s just an option. Can I take us somewhere where we can talk privately about this?”

She shook her head, laughing. “I think I may have let my optimism cloud my judgement. This was a mistake.”

Belle kept walking, and he did not follow her. She wasn’t sure what she would’ve done if he had. She was going to find her mother and try to come up with a way to fix this, with or without her husband’s magic or help.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a run-in with the God of the Underworld that leaves her and her family in turmoil.

Her mother wasn’t in her office. Belle discovered that quickly, entering and seeing her mother was still out. When she went to the town hall exit, someone walked in. A tall man, with red hair, wearing a dark jacket with a dramatic collar. She felt chilled to her core and somehow knew it was not someone she wanted to be friends with. The man seemed excited to see her.

“Belle,” he said, a smile on his face. “Just the girl I’ve been looking for.”

She stilled, holding her breath.

He took a step closer, pouting. “You don’t want to talk to me? Not even about your - baby?” 

He reached towards her stomach and she stepped back, looking around for something to use as a weapon. “Oh no, dear girl, I know of your penchant for using oars and books and whatever else against your enemies so I, just -” he snapped, causing the room to go bare.

“How do you know that? How do you know who I am?” Belle asked, fear rising in her, heart racing.

He tutted. “They all say you’re so smart. Surely you know who I am. I’m the man who,” he began to chuckle, “holds that contract on your baby with Rumplestiltskin.”

She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. “Hades.”

The Lord of the Underworld, the man who was currently trying to ruin her life. His grin returned, pleased. “Right you are! And on the first try. I knew you had it in you.”

“I passed the quiz, can I go now?” Belle asked, trying to skirt towards the door, but he snapped again, the door’s lock clicking.

Hades began to circle her, like he was sizing her up. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but the big ones were that she wanted to leave, she wanted her mother, and she wished she hadn’t left Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin. If she said his name three times, he would know she wanted him to appear - did that even apply in the Underworld? The logistics of the Dark Curse were something she seemed to learn more about every day.

“Rumplestiltskin,” she said quietly. Hades’ eyes narrowed, and she continued, “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.”

Within a few moments, there was a bang at the door. Hades rolled his eyes. “Why’d you have to go and do that, Belle?”

He flicked his wrist, an icy blue fire surrounding the door. “That’ll hold him off for… say five minutes.” 

“I could’ve given you a nice speech, but I’ll make it quick,” he said, waving his hand at Belle. He stood so close, she could practically feel his breath on her exposed skin. She felt her feet magically glue to the floor, felt her voice removed from her throat. Hades had completely taken away her agency, her ability to fight back.

“I told your mommy not to talk to you right before you got nosey and went searching. She did, of course, and I don’t like being disobeyed,” he said, pacing in front of her. “I also don’t like people moving on, ever, at all. I want my subjects to stay right where they are. Miserable.”

Belle glared at him, silently begging for him to get to the point.

“But you know… I don’t mind when people have to stay forever, in my River of Souls, or when they take a step into the Hell so awful even I don’t control it,” he said, emphasizing the horror of those options with dramatic expressions. “I just… would really love it if your mother took that plunge.”

She gasped inaudibly, wanting to scream. She wouldn’t let her mother do that, there was no way in Hell. Belle began to shake her head - no, absolutely not, she wouldn’t condemn her mother that way.

“And Belle? If you get your mother to do what I want,” he produced an old scroll in one hand, “I’ll tear this old thing up and you and your Rumple can get the hell out of here, and that precious bundle of joy will be all yours. How sweet.”

He sighed, the scroll disappearing. “You have a day to decide. But Belle… if I don’t see your mother rotting away tomorrow night, I’ll throw her in myself, and  _ keep _ that contract on that baby growing inside you.”

Hades stepped closer again, his hand just grazing the fabric covering her abdomen. Belle felt a tear slide down her cheek, wanting nothing more than to run. “I really hope you… make the right choice,” he whispered, disappearing quickly in a haze of blue smoke.  

The magical hold he had on her disintegrated the moment he left, and his forcefield on the door that blocked anyone’s entrance evaporated. Belle’s knees immediately gave out and she collapsed, sobbing into her hands. She felt hands on her, looking up and seeing Rumple had entered and gotten onto his knees to talk to her. “Belle - Belle, what happened? What did he do to you?” Rumple asked, and she shook her head, sobbing into his shoulder for the second time in twenty four hours.

“I fear this all my fault,” she heard a feminine voice say, seeing her mother standing worriedly in front of the kneeling couple. Belle got to her feet, hugging her mother. Colette wiped the tears from her daughter’s eyes, a sad smile on her face. “Tell us what he said, sweetheart.”

“We need to know, Belle,” Rumple added, one hand on the small of her back as she stood between her mother and her husband.

Belle nodded, still shaking. “Can we - can we go somewhere else? To talk?”

Rumple nodded, moving to his hand to hold hers. Colette took another hand, and Rumple transported them to their home. He got Belle a glass of water, and she drank it as Colette ran her hands through Belle’s hair, an old trick she had used when Belle was a child. It always calmed her down. The sensation brought back memories of her mother soothing her after nightmares. This one didn’t have a sunny morning promised after it, though, there was no end in sight. Rumple sat down next to Belle, and Colette sat on her other side.

“Are you ready to talk, darling?” Colette whispered, “If you’re not -”

“I can,” Belle said, her voice raw. “It was… Hades, he was looking for me.”

“I never should’ve left you alone,” Rumple said, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “It’s my fault he got you alone.”

“No, Rumple,” Belle said, shaking her head, “He’s powerful - too powerful, he could’ve cornered me anytime.”

She took a deep breath, explaining what he said. Her mother’s damnation in exchange for the contract on her baby. “And if -” Belle’s voice began to shake again. “If we don’t do it, he’ll keep the contract, and -” 

“Pardon me for not understanding, but what contract are you talking about?” Colette asked.

Rumple and Belle grimaced. Rumple explained it shortly, the same way he did to Belle, and Colette nodded, digesting the information. Colette looked back at Belle, her voice serious. “And if I don’t go in the River of Souls, what happens, Belle?”

Belle looked at her mother, regret filling her eyes. “He’ll put you in the River of Souls himself.”

Colette gasped quietly, breaking eye contact with Belle and pacing around the kitchen island. Rumple reached to cover Belle’s hand with his.“We won’t let that happen to your mother, Belle.”

“We can’t,” Belle said, her voice breaking again. “But he’s going to hurt her either way, and it’s all my fault.”

Colette chimed in. “It’s my fault, Belle.”

Her daughter looked at her, confused. Belle stood up, walking to where her mother was standing. “Don’t you see, my dear girl?” she whispered, her hands on Belle’s shoulder. “ _ You _ are my unfinished business. Your happiness, your future.”

“Mother,” Belle cried, resting her head in the spot in her mother’s shoulder where it perfectly fit.

“I’ll do it,” Colette whispered. “I’ll go through any level of hell to ensure your happiness. I don’t need to move on if I know that’s guaranteed. Take me to the River of Souls, I’ll go. You'll get to go home and have the baby and be free of Hades.”

Rumple coughed. The two women turned to him. “I don’t think we should trust Hades’ word. You go in the River of Souls, and Hades doesn’t tear up the contract, but offers Belle another terrible deal. This could go on until Belle is so filled with guilt, she can never have a happy ending.”

“He said he would do tear it up in exchange for my mother’s life, he can’t go back on a deal like that,” Belle said. 

“As someone who frequently works using deals… he can, and he will,” Rumple warned.

“So what do we do?” Colette asked levelly, looking at her son-in-law cautiously.

“I want Belle to reconsider working with my father.”

“Your father?”

“Peter Pan.”

“Oh my god,” Colette said, turning slightly to Belle. “How do you keep up with this family tree you’ve told me about?”

Belle shrugged. “It doesn’t seem so strange when you’re in it. But I don’t know why my husband thinks we’d resort to dark magic to get what we want.”

“Belle,” Rumple said, exasperated. “It’s the only option.”

“It can’t be!”

Rumple looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist. “We have twenty-three hours to come up with a better solution.”

And so they sat at the table, three brilliant minds working to one impossible goal. One suggestion after another was shot down, and Belle was growing desperate. “Darling, darling,” Colette said, trying to soothe her. “It will be okay. I really, really believe it.”

“How can you believe it?” Belle said, truly hopeless. “I can’t let Hades hurt you, I can’t resort to dark magic, I can’t.”

Everything she wanted to stand for was being destroyed. Her mother had less than a day left to live, her baby was the possession of the God of the Underworld, and the only solution seemed to be to work with the nefarious Peter Pan to force Hades into doing what they wanted.

“Sweetheart,” Rumple said, his voice calm. “Maybe you should take a nap.”

Belle looked incredulous. “What? No! I want to help!”

Colette met Rumple’s gaze. “I agree with him, darling. We can keep working together, but you’re very stressed, visibly exhausted, even, and it’s not good for you or the baby.”

Belle’s hands covered her face, realizing how heavy her eyes were growing. “I’ll wake you in an hour or so,” Rumple said, walking her up to their bedroom. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

She met sleep as soon as she was comfortable in bed, but no dreams came. Rumplestiltskin did not wake her up. Instead, when she went downstairs, she found a note left on the counter. 

_ “Belle, _

_ We did not want to wake you. We are going to discuss this situation with Pan, but we will not commit to anything without your consent. Rumplestiltskin placed a protection spell over the house. We willl be in the pawn shop. _

_ All my love, _

_ Mom.” _

She was extremely irritated they’d left her sleeping, and headed out the door towards the pawn shop. At the clock tower, she saw Hades lurking by himself. She’d hoped he hadn’t seen her and turned around, but it seemed he was waiting for her.

“Belle! I was hoping to see you!” he called, appearing by her side. “This is about to get  _ really  _ fun for all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left! Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and will enjoy how it ends.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their final hours in the Underworld, critical and life-altering decisions are made. Belle says goodbye to her mother, and Rumple comes up with a way out of the Underworld.

Belle felt like the breath had been knocked out of her chest. Though she wanted to cry, there were no tears left in her body. Instead, Belle took a deep breath, pushing forward, ignoring Hades and making it to the pawn shop door, ignoring his threat. The cruel god laughed in her wake, and she saw his signature blue fire disappearance.

Exiting the shop were the figures of her husband and her mother. Colette caught her eye. “Belle,” she said, rushing towards her. “Why did you leave the house?”

“I wanted to find you,” Belle said uneasily, “Hades… was just here.”

Rumple frowned. “What did he-”

The man in question appeared from around a corner.  Belle jumped, and Rumple placed a hand out defensively, ready to counter the God of the Underworld with magic.

“Hey, guys,” Hades said cheerily. “I just love how the Underworld brings people together. Wait, scratch that, I  _ hate _ it, so I'm speeding things up. You have  _ one  _ hour for Belle’s mommy to go in the river, or else I push her in myself. _ ” _

Colette gasped and Hades cackled, disappearing. Rumple gave a heavy sigh.

“The river…” he said, “Is connected to those docks over there. You can go that way if you don't want to enter via the stream in his lair.”

“Wait,” Belle said, looking between them. “You're going to go in?”

Colette didn’t speak, just gave Belle a tight, closed mouth smile.

Belle looked around, wildly trying to come up with another way. “No, mother, you have to move on! I won't let your soul be trapped, you don't deserve that. Would Pan not work with us?”

Belle’s sincere and deep desperation was evident, seeing as just hours before she insisted she wanted nothing to do with Pan. 

“He’s not working with us,” Rumple said, voice firm. “I couldn’t come up with a living heart for him. Like you said, I’d have to give him the heart of one of our Storybrooke friends, and I can’t do that.”

His wife gave him a tiny, genuine smile. One small step towards the light, avoiding the dark. It was progress for Rumplestiltskin, and she knew he had it in him to continue on a path towards good. 

Colette scoffed. “I, for one, am happy we aren’t putting any trust in that strange little man-child.”

Belle could’ve sworn Rumple smirked at that. The trio was quiet for a moment. Colette seemed calm, eyes set on the docks Rumple had pointed out earlier, preparing for what was apparently inevitable. Belle took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes and trying to sort out the things she needed to tell her mother in sixty minutes or less. Rumple was looking critically back at the shop.

“I’m going back in,” he said quietly. “Need to speak to my father.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of what was going to happen. He leaned towards her, whispering his plan in her ear, and she smiled, nodding. “Go,” she said quietly, kissing him on the cheek. If anyone could pull off what he was going to attempt, it would be her Rumplestiltskin.

Before he went back in, Rumple turned to Colette, reaching for her hand. “It was an honor and a privilege to get to meet you,” he said, voice sincere. “You raised an incredible, beautiful girl. I intend to spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy.”

Colette smiled, embracing Rumple. Belle watched as her normally stiff husband adjusted to the hug. “Thank you,” Colette whispered. “I know you’ll make her happy. Good luck with… everything.”

Once he was back in the shop, Belle reached for her mother’s hand. She wanted to say something, but her mother spoke instead. “Walk me there,” Colette said simply, and Belle nodded.  “Mother,” Belle said quietly. They were talking their time, arms swinging as they walked in unison to the docks. “There’s so much I wanted to tell you.”

“I know, darling,” Colette replied, glancing at her daughter, like she wanted to memorize her before she was gone. “But it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

“You heard what Rumple said, there’s a chance Hades won’t even-”

“But there’s a chance he will. I want to give you that chance. I couldn’t bear giving you nothing, selfishly trying to stay longer than I should to be with you a few minutes more. I’m giving you and my grandchild a shot at happiness. I’m giving you your best chance.”

“Mother,” Belle said again, tears welling in her eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Colette said. “You’ll make me cry.”

They walked a little more together, Colette asking about Maurice and what he did in Storybrooke. Belle refrained from telling her the bad, the side of her father that hated who Belle was. It wouldn’t do any help now. Colette asked what good books Belle had read, and Belle told her, then felt aggravated. “Aren’t we wasting time on these trivial subjects?” Belle asked. “Shouldn’t we be talking about more important things?”

“Like what?” Colette asked, the docks becoming closer and closer with every step they took.

“Life, and love, and motherhood,” Belle said, listing these things like they were items on a grocery list. “What if… what if I’m not a good mother?”

Colette stopped in her tracks, causing Belle to stop, too. “Belle,” she said, staring her daughter straight in the eyes. “Motherhood is sacrifice. It is the deepest, most immediate, and purest love you will  _ ever _ know. You will be a good mother, because you are brilliant at anything you put your mind to.”

“Rumple says I’m a terrible cook, and I put my mind to that,” Belle said, laughing, lightening the mood. “But thank you.”

Her mother laughed, too. “I can’t speak for your cooking skills, but I am certain you will be a wonderful mother. And I can tell he has it in him to be a good father, too.”

Belle nodded. “I know.”

They started walking again, hands intertwined. Belle’s throat felt heavier and heavier as they approached the river. Soon enough, they were at the end of the dock. The water lapped back and forth, and the ghostly souls were still visible, unable to escape the watery torment they would eternally endure. Belle felt her mother’s hand began to shake.

“How much time do we have?” Belle said, barely audible.  

“Doesn’t matter,” she said, putting her hand on Belle’s cheek. “I want to tell you, I am so thankful for this time together. You were my unfinished business, Belle, whether I move on or not.”

“I love you, mom,” Belle said, hugging her mother, wishing time would pause or someone would tell them this was a bad dream, and perhaps she was really just the wide-eyed eighteen year old she’d once been, innocent and forgiving. Belle was still forgiving, but the world had robbed her of her innocence.

Colette broke the hug apart, looking at Belle seriously. “Belle, you’ve mourned for me once. Do not mourn for me again. When I’m gone, I want you to focus on going home, living your life to it’s fullest, and taking care of your baby. I want you to read a good book whenever you have the chance, and to think of me when you finish it. But truly, I want you to know how  _ proud _ I am of you. Of who you’ve always been.”

Belle choked out a sob, hugging her mother even tighter. “Please don’t leave me,” she cried, feeling childish and weak. It was a moment of desperation, of denial, but she knew her mother could not stay. 

“I didn’t want to the first time, or now,,” Colette said, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “But we do crazy, sacrificial things for the people we are about.”

“I know, I know,” Belle said, trying to make the seconds stretch. “I will never be able to tell you how much seeing you again meant to me.”

It was Colette’s turn to assure Belle she knew. Colette dropped Belle’s hand, taking a step toward the end of the dock. Something shifted, and Hades was just feet away.

“Oh, keep saying goodbye. Don’t mind me. I’m just here to make sure she, you know,” Hades said, making a pushing motion.

Belle rolled her eyes, looking back at her mother and trying to ignore him.

“Belle,” Colette whispered, “You are my very favorite thing. You made me a mother, my greatest journey and most rewarding experience during my life. This may be goodbye, but I’m always going to be with you, in here,” she said, placing her hand over her heart.

Belle nodded, speechless, putting her own hand over her heart.

“Goodbye. I love you,” Colette repeated, meaningful and sincerely, taking a backwards step.

“I love you, too. Goodbye,” Belle whispered, and Colette turned, facing the sea. She stepped forward again, closing her eyes, taking the plunge.

Belle let out a heart-wrenching scream, the tears she’d been holding spilling out. She wanted to turn to Hades, to ask if he was finally happy, to somehow get him to feel the heart-tearing pain she felt, but her mother didn’t make a splash. Belle stepped forward cautiously, watching with stunned eyes as the red sky split open, golden rays emitting from the clouds. Her mother was somehow suspended, a staircase of clouds forming in front of her. Colette stepped onto it, looking at the golden world building itself in front of her. Her mother was moving on, the way she deserved to.

She turned back to her daughter. “Belle,” she said, her voice jubilant and overwhelmed. “I can see Olympus. I can see it!”

“You’re moving on,” Belle said, “Go!”

Colette obeyed, smiling honestly at Belle before walking up the golden staircase to somewhere she would be happy forever. Belle couldn’t help but laugh, to feel relief and sadness and joy altogether. She heard Hades sputtering, confused at what had just occurred.

“Rip up that contract,” Belle said, turning and staring at him once her mother was out of sight.  “My mother is gone,  _ rip it up _ .”

The enraged man shook his hand, producing the contract in his hand. “Oh no, your mother didn’t sink, she moved on, that wasn’t the  _ deal _ -”

Suddenly, what looked like the same magic that had taken her mother appeared, surrounding the contract that gave Hades’ the right to her unborn child. The contract disintegrated, gone forever. “I don’t understand,” Hades said, staring at his empty hand. “That’s never, that shouldn’t -”

Before he got any further, he left in a furious blaze of blue fire. Hook was right. People moving on really did weaken Hades. 

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle said out loud, hoping his plan had worked and that he would be able to take her home. “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin.”

Within moments, he was by her side. 

“Your mother-” he said, looking at the souls swirling around the sea.

“Rumple, she moved on, I saw her,” Belle said, beaming but still incredulous. “And somehow, her sacrifice, her love for us - the contract just disintegrated in Hades’ hands!”

He looked back at her, a mixture of awe and surprise on his face. Belle leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing him, and he kissed her back. For the first time in a long time, it felt things were going their way. “Hey,” Belle said, after a moment. “Did things go as planned?”

Rumple nodded, looking away. “Let’s start walking to the portal and I’ll tell you about it.”

“Your father?”

“My father is gone for good.”

“He fell for the fake heart thing?

“Completely.”

“And you got him to help you open a portal?”

“Indeed.”

“You’re so clever,” Belle said, looping her arm with his. “Did you know the contract would disintegrate or that my mother would move on?”

Rumple shook his head. “That was complete luck. I did manage to find the Storybrooke folks and shuffled them all to the portal, we’ll be the last through.”

“Even Killian?”

“Yes,” Rumple sighed. “Even Hook. I didn’t ask Ms. Swan how he’s got a beating heart again, but I don’t really care.”

That was a fair enough answer for Belle. The portal was swirling at the entrance of the graveyard, where her search for her mother had began, and where it would apparently end.

“Ready?” Rumple asked, taking her hand in his. 

“Yes,” she said, walking with him into it. The next moment, they were in the Storybrooke - the  _ real  _ Storybrooke- graveyard. Around them, Belle saw Regina and Robin, and the Charming’s gathering their bearings after the portal-travel. 

Even though Belle knew that another villain would probably roll into town within the week, she liked the way things were settling back to normal. In nine months, she’d have a baby, and it was already the most loved baby in the world. It had the bravest grandmother watching from heaven, and the most caring parents on Earth. 

As her pregnancy progressed and life did indeed stay normal, Belle grew more and more confident she would have a daughter. And her daughter would be named Colette. And everything would be okay, and as it was meant to be. It would be happily ever after, even if they had to walk through Hell to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked my take on 5B. I do plan on writing a small epilogue at some point.


End file.
